Nothing Was Said There Was No Need
by Ginger S
Summary: Sometimes words are not necessary. The support drawn from the bond of brotherhood outweighs the need for discussion.


Nothing Was Said – There Was No Need

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The loud knocking on the door could be heard over the Allman Brothers Band playing "Ramblin Man" loudly on the stereo. "Comin'….okay I'm coming." Mike Stoker forced himself to get off the couch and answer his door.

Mike was not surprised to see standing outside the apartment door laden with a grocery bag filled with two six packs of beer and a bag of chips in one hand and a large pepperoni pizza in the other was Johnny Gage. Nothing was said as he entered Mike's apartment; sat the pizza on the coffee table; opened the chips, and handed Mike the beers after extracting two. He added one to the spread on the table. Sinking down onto the couch he opened the second beer and took a long drink from the bottle. The normally quiet engineer took the remaining beers to the refrigerator and returned with two plates and a handful of fast food napkins he had saved from his many trips for takeout. He handed Johnny a plate; opened the pizza; tossed two pieces on his plate; grabbed his beer and reclined on the sofa putting his feet up on the table. All the while the Allman Brothers serenaded them.

It had been a bad shift and as they often did after a bad shift the two friends joined each other to forget the day. Johnny was usually a very talkative person except when he was introspective. Sometimes he needed time to work out things that happened, serious things, tragic things before talking about them. There were even some things that he never spoke about. Their shift today had been extremely busy at a MVA on the 405. Many lives had been lost including children. Nothing was said between the two friends as they ate and drank. A glance was exchanged between the two as Johnny got up from his seat and headed to the fridge for a second round. Mike nodded.

Nothing was said when Mike took his turn at getting another round.

Johnny slunk lower on the couch. He was tired and the beer was making him lethargic. Mike tossed him a blanket from a basket in the corner of the immaculately organized room. Johnny smiled at his friend and curled into the blanket as he leaned his head on the back of the sofa. Mike nudged his friend and pushed a pillow onto the arm of the sofa patting it as he shifted his eyes in that direction. Johnny lay down on the pillow and swung his legs onto the sofa. Mike grabbed another blanket and moved toward the recliner. He too was bone tired. The music continued to play. Nothing was said. There was no need.

Roy had gone home to his wife and kids. Talking to Joanne and hugging his children always helped him to remember how good life is. He could face tragedy as long as he had them to come home to. Captain Hank Stanley felt the same way about his wife and kids. Marco and Chet always went home to Marco's mother who would pamper them with good food. She would lead them in prayer for the lost souls. Johnny had no family and his best friend Roy needing to be alone with his left the youngest member of the A-shift of Station 51 lost in his own depression until Mike who was also a bachelor invited him to have a few beers after a really hard day. That was two years ago. Sometimes they went to Mike's and sometimes to Johnny's. Neither knew how that was decided. It was just that way. Never planned, never discussed, just was.

Several hours later Johnny awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about the events of the accident that left a mother with the loss of her three children. The kids had been in the back seat of her car. They had died on impact or shortly after. Johnny had been the paramedic on that particular part of the accident. He had found the bloodied bodies of the children tossed about in the back seat unrestrained. The images tormented him. Mike had gotten up from his place in the recliner and went to the kitchen for another round. They both needed the numbness brought on by heavy drinking. Neither would drive tonight so it didn't matter. Sometimes they only had a couple of beers, but today they would have more.

"Why?" Johnny asked. "Why didn't she have them buckled in?"

"Don't know. Here." Mike brushed the cold bottle against the back of Johnny's hand. He walked over to the stereo to stop the incessant noise the turntable needle made as it drug across the label of the album. He replaced the Allman Brother's Band with the Steve Miller Band and turned down the volume some. "I know it doesn't make any sense Johnny. Just doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah." Johnny said as he ran his hands through his dark wavy hair.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making both men jump. Mike padded over to the door and opened it to find Chet and Marco standing outside with their arms loaded with sacks of snacks and more beer. "Come on in."

"You guys start the party without us?" Chet joked.

"Nah. No party." Johnny said. "Just me and Mike."

"The game is on in a little while. We thought maybe we could watch it with ya." Chet looked hopeful.

"Sure why not," Mike said as started back towards his chair turning when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Mike it's Roy. I was looking for Johnny. Is he there or did he go camping?"

"He's here."

"Oh um is he okay?"

"No. Not really."

"Mind if I come over?"

"Not at all. Chet and Marco just got here. We're going to watch the game."

"Okay how about I pick up some hot dogs on the way?"

"Sure that would be great." Mike hung up the phone with nothing more to say. Nothing more was needed. Just as he turned to return to his chair there was a knock at the door. Chuckling as he opened it he suspected to find Captain Hank Stanley on the other side.

"What?" Hank asked as he saw the engineer laughing.

"Knew it would be you Cap."

"Am I that predictable?"

"No it's just that Johnny and I spent the afternoon together and then Chet and Marco showed up to watch the game. Roy is on his way with hot dogs and here you are with a cooler of what I suspect is more beer. Make yourself at home." Mike continued to laugh.

Hank sat his cooler down at the end of the sofa where Johnny sat. "Anybody need a fresh brew?" Hank asked looking at his youngest crew member. "He's not driving is he?"

"No he'll crash here," Mike responded.

"Good."

Johnny looked up and smiled at his Captain. "Hey Cap."

"Hey John you okay?"

"Sure. 'm okay." He slurred a little.

"I don't think he is feeling much of anything right now Cap," Marco chuckled at Johnny.

"No, I suppose not, but after what he went through today he probably doesn't need to." Captain Stanley knew Johnny would be strongly effected by the deaths of the three innocent children. He had been the one to extract them from the wreckage. Johnny was always deeply moved by these kinds of tragedies.

Roy arrived a short time later with more beer and hot dogs. "What time is the game?"

"Should be on in fifteen minutes," Chet announced.

Roy walked over and sat down on the couch next to Johnny who was just staring into space not talking. He had nothing to say. There were no words for the sadness he felt in his heart. Roy placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Junior?"

Johnny slowly looked over at his best friend, "Roy….'m kinda tired."

"Roy, why don't you take him to the spare room? He has some sweats in the bottom right drawer that he left over here. He's already had quite a lot to drink. He needs another nap."

"Come on Junior." Roy pulled his friend up from the sofa and helped him down the hall. After getting him tucked into bed Roy sat in the chair and waited for Johnny to drift off, but he didn't. Johnny lay there in the bed starring off into space.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"It was awful."

"I know."

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you kiss Joanne and hug the kids?"

Roy chuckled at how well his best friend knew him. "Yes Johnny I did."

"Good." Johnny's eyes slid shut and he napped for about an hour.

The game was in full swing when Johnny rejoined his friends. "What did I miss?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing. Nobody has scored and the game is half over. You didn't miss a thing," Chet answered.

"Feeling better?" Hank asked Johnny as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah."

"Hey Johnny we saved you some hot dogs. They're in the oven when you're ready," Roy knew his friend would be hungry after his nap.

"Okay Roy thanks."

The six friends watched the rest of the game not talking except to make the occasional comment about a play or 'bad call' by the referee. They had no real conversation. There was nothing that could be said to change the events of the day. It was enough that they were all together. They each knew that the tragedy they had faced on this day had effected them greatly. The times where Roy, Cap and Marco left their family to join Mike and Johnny's impromptu gathering spoke volumes about the depth of the sadness each felt, but nothing was said. They all knew. Chet always tagged along with Marco. It was days like today that the Phantom kept to himself. No prank would be played on a day like today.

The game ended. The group of men all relaxed from the beers they had consumed. No one would be driving on this particular night. The wives already knew not to expect their husbands. Marco's mother knew as well. They realized how difficult it was to face the things these men faced on a daily basis without being deeply moved by it. They understood the need these men had to try to face it together. It was what made this crew one of the best in the Los Angeles County Fire Department. It was what made them the closest friends. It was what made them more like brothers.

Another round of beers was passed around and the stereo started again this time the Eagles serenaded the group. No one spoke. There was no need. They each found a comfortable spot and relaxed in easy silence, supportive companionship. The minutes turned to hours and they all slept off the intoxication that had lulled them to sleep.

Dawn brought with it a sense of strength for the men, strength that one gets from the support of family.

Working together coffee was made and the debris from last night cleared away. Without being asked Chet and Johnny took the trash down to the dumpster, Marco ran the vacuum, Cap and Roy gathered the many blankets used and folded them neatly returning them to the basket where Mike stored them. Mike made himself busy with preparing breakfast. The apartment returned to its normal orderly state, the men fed and feeling normal themselves they were ready to move forward from their shared sadness over the tragic events from the day before. The band of brothers shared their normal banter around the breakfast table illustrating the need to move on. Thanking Mike for his hospitality they each headed to their respective homes. They would be together again the next morning ready to face whatever was before them. About the tragedy from the day before nothing was said – there was no need.


End file.
